1. Technical Field
This device relates to attachment and joining clips used to temporary hold adjacent work pieces together and attachments for hollow wall repair utilizing clips to hold a wall patch within an opening of a damaged wall.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural configurations to engage and hold adjacent work pieces to one another for mounting, repair or permanent joining. In construction utilizing dry wall or wall board, repairs can be made to damaged portions by removing the damaged area and replacing it with a new piece of similar sized patch material supporting same within the wall surface, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,873,292, 3,213,582 and 3,995,404.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,292 a plaster board, stud and lock device is disclosed uses a preshaped configured rod that can be manipulated to hold panels to support studs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,582 is directed to a mounting clip for panels that uses a compound preshaped wire or rod element having a number of 90.degree. bends with outwardly extending legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,404 discloses an attachment for hollow walls and method of repairing same. The attachment comprises a body member that grips to the marginal portion of a wall board adjacent the repair area forming in multiple use support tabs to accept a wall patch within.